


It's You

by Thunderbutt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mickey gets a new job, Moving On, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbutt/pseuds/Thunderbutt
Summary: I rewrote the whole court scene up until their engagement... but I did it in my own way
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

Mickey sat next to Ian in the hospital. The was tension between them like never. There was never tension such as this even before they became a couple, when they were sneaking around. But this, this is horrible. Mickey won’t even look at Ian, he dragged his chair to the corner of the hospital room.

“Mick…” Ian to ease the tension.

“I’m only here to make sure you're okay, please leave me alone Gallagher” Mickey says while starring at his boots.

“okay but you need to hear this…” Ian pauses in case Mickey has something to say, he decides to continue when Mickey continues to keep quiet “I love you…you know I do…the problem is not you, I want to marry you someday. I’m just not ready now Mick please understand that”

“what I don’t understand is why do you keep getting my hopes up then leaving me high and dry Ian? What have I done to that you keep hurting me like this. Is it because I didn’t want to kiss you at first, is it because the whole Svetlana thing, or is it that I used to fuck girls?” Mickey asks with tears running down his face.

“no, no, no Mick those are in the past”

“then what? What have I done?”

“Mick it’s not you it’s me…”

“really the its not you it’s me excuse…I can’t even”

“I’m not ready for marriage yet”

“then why did you bring it up?”

“I wanted to protect you, I thought you killed Paula so I asked you to marry me so I didn’t have to testify against you and lose you again”

“then why did you lie to me when I asked you if that was the reason you proposed to me…I made it clear from beginning that I don’t want to get married for that very reason and yet you went ahead and lied to my face”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I love you”

“okay”

“okay what you understand or…”

“okay I'm done with this fucking conversation” 

Ian keeps quiet trying to think of a way to get Mickey to talk to him again after what happened. He looks at Mickey really looks at him. He hasn’t seen the expression on his face since the Mexican border. His hurt showing on his face, Mickey can’t even look him in the eye. They just had a conversation and Mickey didn’t even look at him.

“I'm really sorry I broke your leg” Mickey says looking at Ian for the first time since the entered the room.

“it’s okay Mickey”

The door open and Dr Mathews enters the room “okay Mr Gallagher here are your crutches and your prescription. You can leave after you have signed your discharge papers”

***********************************************************

“what the fuck happened to your leg” Lip askes as Ian wobbles into the house.

“I fell down the stairs at the court house” Ian plants himself on the couch and puts his leg up on the table.

“why do you have a black eye” Carl asks.

“I punched him” Mickey says making his way upstairs.

“what the fuck happened? This morning you two were all over each other and now…” Lip asks sitting next to Ian.

“remember when I told you that I thought Mickey killed our PO?”

“yeah why”

“I proposed to him and…”

“congrats man” 

“yeah…I only did it because I thought he was guilty but I told him that we’ll be getting married because we love each other. So, while we were at the court house his former PO sent him a link to the arrest of the person who killed Paula…”

“well shit man”

“that’s not even the half of it…well we were busy fighting when we were called up to sign the papers to process our marriage licence. He signed the papers but when it was my turn I hesitated and when he asked me if I only proposed because I thought he was guilty I lied to him and then he stormed out I followed his trying to explain…I should have left him alone when he asked me to…I was standing at the top of the stairs when I asked him to tell me how he feels and he made his way up and punched me as you can see. I tumbled down the stairs and broke my leg.”

“shit man but you deserved that punch though” Lip says taking a sip of his water.

“I know I would have punched myself too” Ian feels his leg start to throb “shit I need to pick up my prescription”

“I’ll pick it up for you let me just feed Fred…you just make sure Mickey doesn’t leave your ass”

“you think he would do that…I can’t lose him Lip” 

“no, I just mean fix this before it grows into something bigger” 

**********************************************************

“Mick what are you doing?” Ian has just walked into his and Mickey’s bedroom to see Mickey putting his things into garbage bags.

“I’m moving out” Mickey replies without looking at him.

“what? Why? Where?” Ian asks feeling confused.

“I don’t know probably my house” Mickey still doesn’t look at him.

“what do you mean your house Terry lives there…he could kill you”

“I can handle him”

“Mickey please don’t do this, if you need space I can go and sleep in the boys’ room and get out of your way”  
Mickey is now done packing “nah I'm good” he grabs his bags and walks out of the room.

Ian throws himself on the bed “shit”

Lip rushes up the stairs “Ian are you okay…I just saw Mickey leave, he said he was moving out” he enters his former room “hey man”

“he left me Lip…” Ian is sobbing “I have to get him back”

“okay you will” Lip is sitting next to Ian on the bed “but first I’ll go get you meds okay then we’ll come up with a plan for you to get your Mickey back”

**********************************************

“what the fuck are you doing here boy” Terry asks from his position on his couch.

“I’m moving back in…who’s sleeping in my room”  
Mickey asks trying to hide his face from Terry. He has been crying all the way home. There is nothing that hurts him more than being apart from Ian.

“no one…” 

Before Terry could finish his sentence, Mickey made his way to his childhood bedroom the place where his relationship with Ian began. He remembers the first time they made love here. Well, now they make love back then they were just fucking. But still the moment Ian entered his body, feeling those nine inches filling him up he knew there was no way back.

He changes the sheets because he knows some of his brothers and cousins have fucked or jerked off in his bed. He removes the pillow cases to the ones Ian once bought for them, they were still in the same place he left them. He takes off his clothes and sobs himself to sleep.

******************************************************

“you left him at the fucking alter?” Debbie looks like her eyes are about to pop “what the fuck Ian”

“I didn’t it was at city hall, we were getting married to outsmart the cops” Ian tries to explain.

“but that’s not what you told him though” Debbie slaps Ian’s arm “you are such an asshole”

“I know okay, I know…I’m the one who has the Mickey shaped holed in my heart, I haven’t been sleeping well the past week…I can’t even eat well” a lonely tear falls out of Ian’s eye.

“well marry him then” Debbie suggests like it’s the obvious solution.

“I’m not ready for that” 

“how long have you been in love with Mickey?” Lip asks  
“close to ten years I don’t know I lost count”

“have you tried to go talk to him” Liam inquires

“I’ll go next week my leg still hurts like crap and these crutches are killing my arms I can’t use them for long but I tried calling him but he’s not picking up, he’s not even responding to my texts”

“shit you're fucked dude” Carl dutifully informs him.

“just marry him and make him happy if you have to get a divorce then you’ll do that but for now just make him happy” Debbie says standing up and making her way upstairs. Carl follows her up the stairs.

“it sounds like you're scared” Liam says writing his homework.

“I'm not” Ian says defensively making Liam chuckle

“I think you should marry him someday but first you should try to figure out why you don’t want to” Lip says

“I want to”

“if you wanted to then you wouldn’t have backed out the first time” Lip is looking him in the eye “figure out the reason you backed out before getting his hopes up again”

*******************************************************

A MONTH LATER

After Paula’s death, Mickey was returned to his old PO Larry, he managed to get him a job at the local youth centre teaching defence classes to the at-risk youth. He is enjoying this new chapter of his life; his only wish is to have Ian back in his life.

He has been back home for a month now, he forgot how horrible Terry can be. He makes a shit ton of noise, walking around drunk all the time or high on something. He was making it work though. He has been looking for an apartment and managed to find one, which he furnished with the money he stole from a local drug dealer. He got away with a hundred grand so he doesn’t really need the job but he is just doing it for his parole.

He’ll be moving in tomorrow since it will be the weekend and he won’t be working. He can’t wait to have his own freedom, but he is not looking forward to the loneliness he’ll feel once he is by himself. Living with Terry has helped him, keep his mind off Ian. Who has not made it easy, he gets a good night text or call every night without fail. 

“okay guys that’s it for today I’ll see you next week” Mickey dismisses his class. He turns around so he can pack up his things then lock up before heading out.

“hey Mick”

Mickey freezes on the spot he knows that voice, he has heard that voice whispering in his ear during the throws of passion. He turns around to see none other than Ian Gallagher standing in his hall. “Ian?”

“yes, how have you been” Ian is smiling at him.

“good, got a new job”

“I can see that, I’m happy for you”

“what are you doing here Ian”

“I wanted to see you, I miss you”

“I miss you too but I told you…”

“I know shit Mick I’m truly sorry”

“I know you are, Ian but that’s not enough”

“I know but I want to take you out on a real date…I just want to spend time with you”

“okay I’d like that…when?”

“how about tonight?”

“nah I gatta pack”

“pack? Why? Where are you going?”

“I’m moving into my new apartment”

“you got an apartment?”

“yeah I finally finished furnishing it so I'm moving in tomorrow"

“oh…I’m happy for you”

“yeah thanks look I need to shower then head home”

“I’ll wait for you”

************************************************

Ian is at sizzlers waiting for Mickey to arrive. He is nervous as hell he can’t even sit still. The past month has been horrible he hasn’t been sleeping properly because his teddy bear left. He has sniffed Mickey’s pillow until his scent was all gone. He moved to rummage through their room until he found Mickey’s shirt and sniffed it until the scent faded. He then moved on to wearing it to sleep. Which is weird because Mickey is usually the one to wear his clothes. He finally managed to get rid of his crutches, he still limps when he walks but that’s because of the height difference between his boot and shoe. He is making it work though. 

He looks up to see Mickey walking towards him. he feels his body reacting to the sight of his heart manifested into a human form. The heart in his chest skips a beat, his breath catches, he can feel his face flushing anyone can diagnose him as being in love.  
Mickey slips into the booth sitting in front of him “hey, sorry I’m late”

“it’s okay, I haven’t been waiting for long” Ian says, which is a lie he has been sitting here for an hour now. He didn’t want to risk being stuck in traffic and making Mickey wait.

“can we order I’m fucking starving”

“you want your steak still bleeding right”

“yep that, fries and a beer”

The waitress comes and they order. The bitch keeps trying to get Mickey’s attention. Laughing her ass off when Mickey said his steak must be so rear that it moos when he bites it. Ian had to cough to get her attention. He even thought about tripping her. She finally leaves after taking her fill of Mickey through eye fucking.

“so how is the new place?”

“quiet, I have fucking piece at last”

Ian looks down “look Mickey I want you back” Mickey just looks at him “I asked myself why do you love me. How do you know you love me...” Mickey tries to answer but Ian stops him “and I found the answer, the answer has always been right in front of me…I love you Mickey Milkovich, more than anything. I have been in love with you from the first day we had sex. And that love grow everyday ever since. Even when we were apart there was a hole in my heart in the shape of you. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat because you are not next to me.” Ian stands up and goes down to one knee “so if you will let me I would like to spend the rest of my life making you happy…” Ian takes out one of the rings he bought “Mickey Milkovich will you marry me?”

“I’ll marry you…” Mickey says with a shaky breath “of course I’ll fucking marry you” Ian slides the ring on Mickey’s left ring finger then they both stand up and kiss like never before. The other customers clap and whistle yelling congratulations to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Remember I take kudos and comments as tips


End file.
